


An Explosive Birthday

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a 9 year old Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This is also posted on my Little Danny Yahoo writing groups.In honor of our beloved Daniel Jackson's birthday on July 8th, the little version that got me into this wonderful realm of fiction.I always try to put something up on his natal day.Hope you all enjoy it!++++Stargate SG-1Any seasonDisclaimer: Like I own them… yeah right (snorts loudly)No warnings: Er, well one... watch out for an irate Jack O'Neill. But he has a good reason. LOL!++++





	An Explosive Birthday

The 4th of July came and went, with its usual colorful explosions lighting the evening skies.

Daniel always loved watching the different patterns, imagining some of them were in the form of Egyptian Gods.

He knew Teal’c never got tired of the fireworks either. The huge Jaffa was in awe of them from the very first time they had taken him to see them down at the Colorado Springs football field where they’re held every year.

This year for his birthday Teal’c had hinted that he had an _explosive_ surprise for Daniel. That alone had made him eager for his tenth birthday. He didn’t even tell Jack what Teal’c had said. Afraid that maybe his guardian wouldn’t approve.

So the big day finally arrived. It started out with Jack making Daniel his favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes, made with real blueberries. They were also sprinkled on top of the pancakes with a dollop of Cool Whip to finish it off.

Then they went to a very early showing, down at the local cinema, of the original Star Wars trilogy. This younger version of himself had never seen it before and Daniel was looking forward to it. It was still early afternoon by the time they were let out. He had left the theater clutching an array of Star Wars figurines, a toy replica Tie Fighter and Millennium Falcon, and a t-shirt that were being sold in the lobby. Just another surprise birthday gift from Jack.

Then they stopped for some shaved ice and headed for home. It was a brief respite, before heading out to the huge shelter Jack had rented at their local park for around six p.m. Jack had told him he reserved the shelter for that time to make it easier if anyone wanted to play some outdoor games, as Colorado was being hit by a heat wave. Daniel helped carry out some of the games they were bringing to put in the back of their SUV, while Jack took care of the rest including the food.

When they arrived at the shelter Daniel was surprised at how many people were showing up. Aside from inviting some close neighbors, the rest of the gathering was made up of Stargate Command personnel that could make it. Others that had to work had already given Daniel his gifts. Some of which were pretty cool and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on them.

Jack had wanted to make the party simple. So he had asked everyone if they wouldn’t mind bringing a covered dish. He would be supplying the hotdogs and hamburgers, being a master at the grill, or so Jack always thought he was. No one dared tell him that sometimes the food was a tad overdone.

Daniel walked past the picnic benches to ooh and ah at all the different types of food that had been brought. A couple of them gave him pause, as he stared at the dishes trying to figure out what the heck they were. He left it up to Sam, Janet and a teenage Cassie to explain them to him.

The pile of birthday presents were set on another table and were growing exponentially. Some of them were so large Daniel doubted anyone would be able to get them into their SUV. Perhaps someone arrived in a truck.

Cameras were continually going off around him, making sure they had goods shots of the birthday boy. General Hammond had been making the rounds videotaping everything within sight. Siler and Walter were huddled together whispering, so Daniel knew something was up. It was just a matter of when and where whatever was going to happen. He just hoped it was something that Jack wouldn’t frown on or the park where they had rented the shelter.

++++

It was finally dusk and the time was right for Teal’c’s surprise. Having watched how to safely set off his display on Youtube, he still hadn’t felt that it was something that he could handle on his own. Hence that’s where Sargeant Siler and Walter came in, his two co-conspirators.

No one had noticed the three men disappear because everyone had been focused on Daniel opening his gifts. So it came as a shock when suddenly there was a gigantic boom which actually shook the ground. Everyone instantly looked up into the night sky to see bursts of color after color explode simultaneously.

Thing was the fireworks didn't last more than five minutes. In fact it was like watching the finale instead of an entire pyrotechnical display. So everyone in attendance realized something had not gone according to plan.

Daniel though was happy as a clam. He simply assumed that this was the way it was meant to have gone off. Figuring that Teal'c had a hand in this, Daniel tried to go find him.

In the meantime, Jack swore quietly under his breath. The park had strict rules about things like this and Jack knew he was in for a reaming over it. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, because Jack was known for not following the rule book himself, but this time he had nothing to do with this half-assed show.

Also it didn't take a genious like Sam to figure out something had gone glitchy with the fireworks. Glancing around the area, trying to find the culprits responsible, Jack eyeballed a trio of guilty looking men huddled together under a tree.

It figured that Siler and Walter had something to do with this but whoa! That was a shock... _Teal'c_?" They probably roped the big guy into doing this for Danny.

"Jack!" Not yet able to locate his giant friend, Daniel still wanted to express his gratitude hoping that Jack actually knew that this was going to happen. Rushing up to his guardian Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's waste in a tight hug. "Thank you for my fireworks!"

Being squeezed by his munchkin never got old but Jack couldn't take credit for something he hadn't done. Running his hand through the kid's long hair, he smiled into the happy blue eyes staring into his own. "Kiddo, it wasn't me." Waving a hand in the air he said, "I mean I had no idea about any of this."

"You didn't?" When Jack's finger pointed over toward who he thought the guilty parties were, Daniel didn't waste any time.

Racing over to Teal'c first Daniel gazed into a pair of solemn, dark eyes. "I knew you were probably the mastermind behind it but I thought maybe Jack was in on it as well." Daniel could see that Teal'c appeared upset. "I wanted to thank you but I don't understand why you look so upset?"

Bowing his head to the child, Teal'c's deep voice rumbled with apology. "I have spoiled your natal day present, young Daniel."

"We can't agree on what went wrong," Siler put in, clearly puzzled as to the nature of their mistake.

"Everything was set up to go off one at a time," Walter added, sharing an odd look with Siler.

"The finale was then to have gone off at the end... not at the _beginning_." Darkly frowning, Teal'c was still uncertain where the mistake had been made. "Instead, young Daniel, you saw for yourself what happened."

"It doesn't matter, guys." Grinning from eat to ear, Daniel tried to make the older men understand he enjoyed it. "I thought it was terrific!" Thinking he had gotten them to not feel badly, Daniel noticed a strained tension fill the air. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jack striding over.

"You three are going to explain to the park officials about this." Stabbing a finger in the air, Jack glared at them. "Shame on you Walter and you too Siler for getting Teal'c mixed up in this."

"O'Neill," Teal'c stared back at his friend, "it was my idea. They only agreed to help me."

Eyebrows rising to near his hairline, Jack was stunned. "You, big guy!" Then he remembered some strange occurrences down in Sam's lab when Teal'c had been on the computer. Every time Jack showed up the big guy would close the website he was on. "So you were researching how to shoot off the fireworks?"

"Youtube is most efficient, O'Neill," Teal'c remarked. "But I was not sure about doing this alone without supervision."

"Jack," Daniel interrupted, "did you know that pyrotechnics etymology stems from the Greek words pyro meaning _fire_ and tekhnikos meaning _made by art_? It's so cool!"

"Actually, Daniel," Walter grinned, "it's _hot_."

"Walter," Jack drawled long and slow, making the other man squirm. "You're not helping."

"Sorry, sir."

"Off duty, remember?" Jack snorted. "Drop the _sir_." Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "I have some career advice for you guys... don't quit your day jobs because all of you suck at being pyrotechnicians." Noting Walter and Siler's face flush with embarrassment, Jack couldn't read any show of emotion on Teal'c's.

"Only thing I can think of is that something went wrong with the remote controlled electrical signal," Siler offered. "It should have caused an electric e-match producing ignition on our switch console."

"Forcryinoutloud I don't want to hear any techno babble! Especially not today," he griped. "Simplify things, guys." Shaking his finger at them he added, "In other words your wires got crossed." Three sheepish looking faces stared back at him, making Jack feel better but not by much. He still had park officials to deal with and he'd drag all of them along to explain.

Scratching his head, Siler's lips pursed. "I'll have to take a look at the set up again so this won't happen next time."

"Next time?" A frown marring his forehead, Jack's lips tightened into a thin line. "If there's a _next time_ , it will be in our backyard where we're allowed to set them off but on a smaller scale." Feeling enough had been said, Jack glanced down at his kid. "Sorry to rain on your firework's parade, kiddo."

"S'kay, Jack. I still thought it a cool gift." Glancing at the other three silent men, Daniel beamed a megawatt smile at them. "Thanks again. Bet I'm the only boy on my block that ever received fireworks as a present." Turning away from the group Daniel ran back over to the shelter where Sam and Janet were waving him over.

"Come on," Jack waved the men to follow him in Daniel's wake. "Let's see what other trouble you three can dig up." As Jack approached the shelter, Hammond was waiting for him. "Problem, George?" Following the older man's finger, Jack wasn't surprised to see a grim-faced park ranger standing there.

Glancing back at the Three Musketeers responsible for lighting up the sky, Jack sidled over to where a bemused George stood. Reading the park official's name tag, he addressed Ranger Cardiff. "I'm leaving explanations for tonight's entertainment up to these gentlemen here." Pointing toward Teal'c, Walter and Siler, Jack left them to it. Following George back to the festivities, he couldn't help but grin as he heard three voices all speaking at once to the ranger. He didn't know who to feel sorrier for.

The End


End file.
